


The Hollow Armor and his Lover

by MayorWiggles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PIV Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/MayorWiggles
Summary: Melody and his lover, a sapient hollow armor spirit named Vae, return to where they first met to have sex.I'm a trans guy writing self indulgent porn.  Outside of the tags, the language regarding the trans man is intentionally neutral or vague.  Melody is a long time OC of mine, and Vae is an iteration of Punch_Detective's OC Vaektare.  VAE-ktare?  More like BAE-ktare haha.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Sorcerer/hollow armor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Hollow Armor and his Lover

Melody licked his lips as his partner laid back. Vae was inhuman, but Melody only had eyes for him. When he had first met his partner, Vae had been standing in a field of flowers like a picture from a story. A massive black knight loosely holding his burnt halberd while he surveyed the field around him for the healthiest of blossoms until his gaze fell upon Melody who quickly cast a spell to cover his presence. At first the man had been frightened-- anyone would have even without knowing the history of the black knights, of how they were once a shining armor standing in war against an unending fire that burned their bodies and bound their souls in pain, but Vae had knelt down and extended his hand in peace.

He taught Melody to sign, and together they fell in love.

But that didn’t much matter as Vae leaned back, his armor catching on the fabric Melody had laid out. He was nearly twice Melody’s height even though the sorcerer himself was absurdly tall, but when he laid down they were completely obscured by the same flowers they’d once met in. Melody needed that privacy, as though he longed for Vae, he needed to know they were alone. Still fully clothed he straddled his knight and ran a hand down his armored chest.

Vae let out a long whistle as Melody teased at the seams. As centuries passed, a short of shadow had begun to fill him and give him form and feeling. That shadow could exist as a part of him beyond his armor, but it felt safer within. In all his many years, only Melody could draw it from him. Only Melody could tease out his arousal. 

As the man ran his fingers over the knight’s armor, the knight ran his sharp hands over his delicate lover’s clothing, pulling on strings and undoing buttons until the blue coat fell from the man’s shoulders. His lover pressed kisses to his helmet while he untied the cravat around the sorcerer’s neck. He stopped with his gauntlets over the man’s chest, hovering with his thumbs upon his ribs.

“Yes, Love,” he whispered. “And when you’re ready, the pants too.”

Melody helped Vae tug off the shirt before he laid down with his bare chest against warm metal. Vae’s hands ran down his spine, the sharp points of his gauntlets carefully directed away from his skin. He was delighted with the softness of his lover, the delicate nature of his body, and his fragile existence, but most of all he was ever amazed that Melody would trust him with his body. It was that trust, that love, that touch that brought a sensation of warmth flooding to his groin. He had no body, no reason for arousal, and yet he experienced it none the less.

And Melody could feel it too. He felt the heat well beneath his thighs, and he grinned in anticipation. He spread his legs and began to undo the ties in the front so that his pants could simply slide off when Vae wanted, as he knew it would not be long. A mass of shadow gathered between Vae’s legs and began to rise and take solid form. Melody ground back on it as it formed into a thick cock hot with arousal. He teased as Vae all but tore off his boots then delicately tugged on the man’s pants. 

“Oh gods, Vae,” the man whimpered as his partner’s hands grazed over his thighs. “Gods Vae… I want to take you. I want to grow so used to you that you can take me without fear or cause for remorse. I want you to be able to take me and pound me and hold me down like an animal--” he felt Vae’s member against his back, and his eyes briefly fell shut. “But first I need to be used to you. Would you… let me take you?” He batted his eyes like a dame, and Vae laughed like the wind.

The knight nudged his partner back towards his hips before moving his hands beneath his helmet. Melody would have control, and he would do nothing to help or hurt him. Gleefully, his partner moved down to his thighs to look over his conquest-- he knew it well, but he enjoyed the view regardless. His cock was inky black but it resembled armor in itself. There was an organic aspect to it-- there was nothing on it that could catch or pinch, but it was entirely inhuman. There were several deep ridges and thick veins leading to the wide round head, and at the base were two similarly inhuman looking balls. His lover did ejaculate, and he could feel it, but he wondered at the oddity of it all. 

“I love the shape of you,” he murmured as he ran his hand up and down his knight’s member. “I love pressing my mouth to your armor, to your helmet, to your penis.” He leaned down to kiss his lover’s chest. Melody reached between his own legs to rub his own member into stiffness. It wasn’t hard for him to grow aroused, especially not with his lover erect before him, but the anticipation was difficult to bear without touch, and Vae was decidedly hands off. 

Melody was fully aware he would never take all of his lover within him-- to do so was absurd. Vae was twice his height and he had the cock to match. If it were simply absurdly thick, he could eventually do it, but it was longer than he had space for. But all that really meant was that he would always be satisfied, and when it came time they could find a way to satisfy Vae just as much. 

He raised himself over his lover’s cock and ground on the head of it. They were both painfully aroused, though his hand and hips were teasing the knight horribly, Vae remained still. The only sign of his frustration was the slight whistle of air that moved through his armor like breath. Melody smiled as he rubbed himself on the head of the cock, the smoothness bringing him dull pleasure as he wetted it. He pushed a little down on Vae, but did so without success. The pressure was delightful against him, and as he raised himself up he felt himself growing more and more needy. His body wanted this as much as he did, so he pushed a little more insistently on Vae’s flared head.

“Ah!” Melody had to catch himself after slipping the head in him. It was thicker than it looked, and he felt dazed with it in him. His body clenched around it in minor orgasm, and Vae’s hands twitched. Melody relished the heat of his lover inside him, and the growing weakness in his legs gave way to his gentle slide down Vae’s cock to the next insistent ridge. Though he could feel the movement of his lover within him sliding further along, he didn’t register it as movement until the next ridge was pressing against him. Eager to take more, he wiggled trying to get it down, but to no avail.

With a sigh, Melody tried to force himself to relax. His body was still clenching around the welcome intrusion, but he knew he wouldn’t slip any further down with that. But perhaps if he moved upward again…

The motion up was met with a burning sensation-- they hadn’t used lube so the friction was great, but it was maddening in its intoxication. Melody slid upward as far as he could go until nothing but the head of Vae’s cock was still in him, then he dropped down. He cried out as the ridge slid into him with ease. Already he was more full than he had been with any other lover, and he felt like his head was filled with clouds and stars. But again, his relaxed weight pulled him further down over dry length and ridges until he reached another deep flare. 

Melody said nothing in an almost drunkenly euphoric state as he slowly rose up and slid down. The flared head pushed against him in ways only fingers really had before, and the second ridge already drove him down the path to orgasm. He began to bounce just to feel that ridge against his walls and the head slipping easily within him, but he quickly grew greedy and forced himself down further.

That ridge was as far as he could go. There was a slight pain deep within him after he took the ridge and the few inches beneath it, and he knew Vae had filled him entirely. He knelt over him, moaning and delighted, until his legs gave out and he fell forward with Vae’s member deeply embedded into him. So long as Vae was aroused, it wouldn’t be coming out. Melody felt his body clenching in rhythm about his knight, and there was little more he wanted than for  _ Vae to move.  _ But Vae would not move, and Melody was growing used to his girth.

He wondered what an obscene sight he must be-- a pale scrawny man straddling a burned knight with a huge phallus shoved in him. How his thin legs must be splayed with his ass bare for the world to see. How Vae would appear fully armored while he fucked himself until he was spent upon his cock. Melody moaned at the sight and ducked his head into Vae’s chest. His clenching continued and was now encouraged and intentional. He could elicit sensation when he did that-- he could better feel the size of his lover, and he could almost pull him just a little bit more deeply inside him.

Melody ran a hand between them and reached for his own need. He took it in his fingers and began to rub until he felt himself clenching like a coiled serpent ready to strike, and when he released he heard Vae’s shuttering whistles. He rippled around his still knight, and when he was done, he felt a flush of fluid coat the knight’s cock. Vae had not reached his peak-- far from it, but Melody had reached his first true peak.

“Vae…” He whispered to his lover. “I want you to move, Vae.” He ran his hand up Vae’s chest to his shoulder. “You can’t go further than you already are, but I want you to finish within me… Will you do that?” A small drawn out whistle as Vae moved his hands from behind his head to Melody’s back. He brushed his lover’s skin before shifting his hips so that Melody’s weight would be on his chest, and as he did so Melody moaned.

He was gentle, slow, reaching to hold Melody so that he couldn’t hurt him, but as he reached to hold his own cock, Melody squeezed his legs around his exposed member. He began to wiggle his legs in an attempt to jerk him off, and Vae couldn’t keep a grip on his own movements. At first he was jerky and restrained, but as Melody wiggled about him and began to furiously chase his own second orgasm as well as push Vae into his, his restraint went to hell.

Vae bucked into the air with Melody still upon him. His lover cried out as he grabbed Vae’s waist for purchase, but his movements and his legs only drove Vae further into orgasm. Melody screamed in tandem with his thrusts, and though he was worried he was hurting his lover the euphoric grin on the man’s face pushed him onwards. Melody reached for his own member, his grip loosening and throwing him more violently, and his second orgasm was far more powerful than his first. He screamed into the air, his orgasm grabbing a hold of Vae’s and tearing it from him. Melody bounced on his cock, his knees stopping him from going too far, as Vae climaxed. He felt the heat within him rushing between them and spewing into his lover who threw his head back and howled. 

With a shudder, the knight collapsed back to the ground. The world was a fog about him. His lover climbed over him, their orgasm smearing between them, reached for a golden vial, then curled up in Vae’s arms.

“Oh Love,” he whispered as he sipped from the vial. “Not as planned, but that was glorious. Let’s…” He tucked his head into Vae’s side. “Do this again… sometime.” 


End file.
